Rebound Guy
by x.WeasleyTwinsForMe.x
Summary: Hermione finds Ron cheating on her with Lavender, so she breaks up with him. George sees this as his only chance to be with Hermione, so he decides to help her get over Ron. But does she return his feelings, or is he just her rebound guy?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**A/N:** _Hello all! I'm so excited to finally make a fanfiction! And using my favourite paring too, George/Hermione. Also, Fred/Hermione is another on of my favourites along with Fred/Hermione/George, but I could only have one of the twins with Hermione in this story, so I picked George. This story is going to start in the Golden Trio's seventh year and we'll just see where it goes from there. Also, there is going to be a bit of Harry/Ginny throughout the story too. Oh yeah, and a warning to all you Ron and Lavender fans, there's going to be quite a bit of bashing in this story! Anyway, please, please review my first story and tell me if you like it and tell me if I should continue with it!_

Full Summary:

_**Hermione walks into the Gryffindor Common Room just to find her boyfriend, Ron, cheating on her with Lavender Brown. After she breaks up with him, she starts blaming herself for being the reason why Ron cheated on her. However, George knows that this is his only chance to be with Hermione, so he starts to help her get over Ron and soon they start dating. But after a huge fight with Ron, George starts to wonder if Hermione really loves him or if he is just her rebound guy.**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

* * *

**X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X**

**Rebound Guy  
**_-x-_

**Chapter 1  
**_-x-_

**X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X**

* * *

Hermione was the happiest she had ever been in her whole life. She was practically skipping down the halls of Hogwarts as she made her way back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. And why shouldn't she happy? It was snowing outside, and she absolutely loved the snow, Lord Voldemort had finally been defeated just months before, hardly anyone had died in the Last Battle _(although George did have his left ear cut off)_ and she got to confess to the love of her life just how much she loved him... and he loves her back!

_'Oh, Ron...'_ She thought, her smile brightening.

She had told him she would be going straight to the library after their last class of the day; Potions. But the thought of staying in the stuffy library for hours on end, for once, didn't appeal to her. Instead, she was going to surprise Ron by going to the Common Room early and then maybe they would be able to go outside for a nice long walk in the snow! She couldn't wait.

Things were going great between Ron and herself. She was pretty sure Ron was as happy and in love with her as she was with him. Although they had their fights, which would happen nearly everyday, they were still going strong. There was only one problem in their relationship so far.

Sex.

Ron has been bugging her lately about finally sleeping with him. Yet, she wanted it to be special, after all, a girl only looses her virginity once, and she wanted it all to be perfect. She didn't want it to just be a quick shag in one of the classrooms or up in the boys dormitory. She wanted it to be... romantic.

Hermione wasn't really one for romance, but every girl has to have a little bit in their life, right? And she knew Ron was getting agitated and restless of waiting, after all, he wasn't exactly known for his patience, but he had been very good so far and only brought up their lack of a sex life when they were fighting. She just knew he would wait as long as necessary for her, even though he complains all the time about it.

Hermione was finally in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Password?" The Fat Lady asked, smiling at the huge, beaming smile on Hermione's face.

"Golden Lion." Hermione chirped.

The portrait flew open and before Hermione could even step inside the Common Room, she heard loud moaning. She crinkled up her nose in disgust. _'Can't they do that somewhere privet?' _She asked herself, just as she heard a louder moan. She blushed slightly at the sound.

_'I wonder who it is?'_ Hermione asked herself, but there was no way she was going to step foot in the Common Room. She didn't _want_ to know who it was. All she knew was that she would never look at the Gryffindor Common Room the same way ever again. _'What if they are going it on one of the sofa's?!' _She asked herself, horrified. Didn't those two know that fellow Gryffindor's had to sit on the very same sofa?!

She was about to turn and walk away _(She was pretty sure she was scarred for life) _until she heard the girl moan out "Ohhh, Ron." This made Hermione freeze on the spot, her heart stopping along with the rest of her body. Did she just hear correctly? Could that possibly be her _boyfriend_?

_'No! I'm just being silly. There's no way Ron would cheat on me!'_ She thought to herself, but she knew she was going to have to check to make sure.

So, she took in a deep breath and reluctantly stepped foot into the Gryffindor Common Room. Her heart had started beating again by now, but it was now beating painfully against her rib cage, making her breathing become quite short and ragged. She took a few steps into the room so that she could finally see everything in the room, including the sofa next to the fireplace.

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart seemed to stop beating once again at the sight before her. She felt tears start to form at the corner of her amber coloured eyes, and her breathing was becoming faster and harder as she tried to keep her tears from falling.

There on the sofa, right before her very eyes, was Ron in nothing but a pair of white and red dotted boxers, with Lavender Brown underneath him in nothing but her bra and matching knickers. Their clothes were thrown everywhere around the Common Room and Ron was practically devouring Lavender's mouth while trying to take her bra off. Lavender was also practically eating _her boyfriends_ face as she kept running her hands up and down Ron's back.

Hermione stood there in shock. They hadn't even heard the portrait open or hear her come in and gasp. They were too caught up in each other to notice.

Hermione felt like her heart had just been ripped out of her chest, stamped on a couple of times, then cut into a gazillion pieces. She was frozen to the spot as she watched _her boyfriend _snog a completely different person. She felt shocked, angered, betrayed, but nothing was as bad as the pain she felt in her heart.

She couldn't stop them when her tears started coming, so she just let them slide down her face. She didn't bother wiping them away. All that was going through her mind was one word;

_Why?_

She slowly backed away from the snogging couple until she was once again outside the Fat Lady's portrait. Now _that _had scarred her for life. She didn't know what to feel. Should she be angry at Ron when it was her fault he hadn't been getting any and so turned to Lavender, of all people, to get some? Should she feel shocked when she knew Lavender had been giving Ron lustful looks for ages now? Was she allowed to feel betrayed when she had always had a feeling that this was going to happen? All she knew was that her heart felt heavy and hurt terribly. Why did he have to do that?

"Are you alright, dear?" The Fat Lady asked. She couldn't believe this was the same girl who had just given her the password with the biggest smile she had ever seen on anyones face before.

Hermione didn't answer. Instead she slowly backed away from the portrait before turning on her heal and running away from the scene she had just witnessed.

She ran through the halls, not caring that the people in the halls were stopping and whispering about her or trying to stop her to ask if she was alright. She just kept running until she found herself outside on the Hogwart grounds, running through the snow to the only place she knew where she could be alone to sort out her thoughts and her feelings;

The Black Lake.

She sat down by the edge of the lake on the snowy ground, and she leaned her back on a large, snow covered tree. Once she had settled down properly, she started to try and sort out her thoughts and feelings to what she had just witnessed in the Common Room.

But no matter what, she could only focus on that one word; Why? She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees as the thoughts raced around in her head. Why did Ron do this to her? Wasn't she good enough for him? Hadn't she given up everything for him? All she had ever asked him to do was to wait until she was ready, and he couldn't even do that! Why couldn't he have just waited a little longer? And she was just starting to consider sleeping with him, too!

Hermione cried into her knees, hoping that crying would somehow ease away the pain, even just a small fraction of the pain in her heart. But no. It didn't help at all, yet she couldn't seem to stop crying.

Why was Ron such a git?

Why? Why!? _Why?!_

Hermione sat there for at least an hour with the freezing wind whipping her bushy hair around her flushed face. She only had a small, thin jacket on, but she couldn't feel the cold. She felt... numb. Her heart didn't even hurt any more. She just felt numb.

She was pulled out of her thoughts a little while later by the sound of footsteps and crunching snow. They were coming closer to her from behind her, so she pressed her back against the large tree, as though doing so would make her become invisible. But, no such luck, since the next thing she knew someone sat down beside her and greeted her,

"Hello, my little bookworm!"

She would have groaned if she had the energy. Who knew crying could take up so much energy? There was only one person who called her their little bookworm, and that was George Weasley.

Mrs Weasley had made Fred and George go back to school to graduate with Hermione and the rest of the seventh years since the twins are not allowed to open their shop again until the Order are sure Diagon Alley is safe once again from surviving Death Eaters.

"Leave me alone, George." She sniffed out as she wiped away the last of her tears, still not looking up at him.

George frowned at the top of her bushy brown hair. He couldn't see her face, but it was pretty obvious she had been crying. What had his idiot of a brother done this time? Didn't Hermione know yet that she deserved better than Ron? From day one Ron had always treated her like crap, using her for homework and for exams, just to throw her away until he needed her again. Even though Ron was his little brother, George knew Hermione deserved someone who would treat her better than his little brother.

He got up from where he had been sitting beside her and knelt down in front of her. "What did ickle Ronnikins do this time?" George asked her with concern. Honestly, how has she been able to put up with his little brother for so long?

Hermione shook her head from side to side in response.

George sighed, "Hermione-" He stopped to gasp when he took her little hands into his larger ones. They were bloody _freezing_! "Bloody hell, Mione! How long have you been out here?" He took in her appearance and rolled his emerald coloured eyes at her, "No wonder why you're so freezing! You've only got a thin jacket on!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

He tugged on Hermione's hands and helped her up to her feet without any protest from her. George was starting to get the feeling Ron had done something extremely wrong and stupid. She hadn't even lifted her head to look at him yet, much to his disappointment and displeasure.

He tugged on his red and gold stripped Gryffindor scarf that was wrapped warmly around his neck, and made enough room so that he could still wear the scarf, but also put it over Hermione's head and around her neck.

Hermione's head snapped up and came nose to nose with George. Her face brightened with the most adorable blush George had ever seen as she stuttered out, "W-What are you... you doing?"

"You're cold." Was his short reply.

George then unzipped his large navy coloured coat that had fur on the edge of his hood, and opened his arms out wide. Hermione took the hint and wrapped her arms around his narrow waist. He then wrapped his arms around her, along with his coat, and she felt the zipper to his coat glide up along her back as George zipped up his coat. They were both quite surprised that they were both able to fit in the coat.

Hermione hadn't noticed how cold she was until George started rubbing his hands in small circles up and down her back through the coat. She leaned her head on his muscular chest, making sure the scarf wouldn't strangle one of them as she did so.

"Now," She could feel the rumble in his chest as he was speaking, and Hermione decided she liked it. "Tell me what Ron has done this time."

At the mention of her _ex_-boyfriend's name, tears flooded her vision. She still didn't understand why Ron had done what he did. Didn't he love her at all? _No_. Because if he did then he wouldn't have broken her heart. He would have waited for her. Without even realizing it, Hermione had started sobbing again, and it was only when George pressed a few shy kisses to her hair and her temple, she noticed.

George was starting to get angry and impatient. Whatever Ron had done had obviously hurt her more than usual if she couldn't even bear to hear his name. It was a surprise for George, though, since Hermione had always been so brave and strong. He promised himself that he would make Ron his and his twins' personal test dummy if he did something terrible to her.

"Please, my little bookworm. Don't cry." He cooed, "What did he do, Mione?"

Hermione knew she had to tell him. She had to tell _someone_. She berried her face into his chest, much to George's surprise and pleasure, and started telling him what happened, "Ron... Common Room... cheated... whore... _Lavender_." She cried out at the end.

Although George had only managed to hear a few of the muffled words, it was obvious what his prat of a brother had done. George stiffened in anger, making Hermione lift her head from George's chest. She saw George's eyes flash from a gorgeous emerald colour to a dark green colour, almost black. Hermione knew then that George was beyond pissed off, and that didn't happen a lot. In fact, the only other time she had seen his eyes go such a dark colour had been when Umbridge had banned Fred, Harry and himself from Quiddich for life.

"I'm ganna kill 'im!" George grounded out between clenched teeth. He unconsciously hugged Hermione tighter to him as he repeated, "I'm ganna _kill_ 'im!"

Hermione knew that if she didn't stop him now, then he really would kill his little brother, and she couldn't let that happen, no matter how much Ron had hurt her. So, she tightened her arms around his waist and shook her head from side to side at George.

"Please don't." She whispered, though George could hear her perfectly well since they were so close to each other. "Please don't hurt him... just-just hold me?" She asked and rested her head back on George's chest.

George knew he would like nothing more than to go up to his little brother and use him as a test dummy for the next millennium, but he couldn't and wouldn't leave Hermione in the state she was in right now. So, he willed his anger to go away and relaxed his stance. He knew his eyes should be slowly starting to return back to their normal colour.

"All right, my little bookworm. You win." He sighed and placed another shy kiss to her temple before resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Thank you." She murmured into his already damp shirt, but he didn't mind one bit.

She continued to cry over her broken heart as George rocked them back and fore, rubbing her back in soothing circles and cooing to her softly now and again. "I promise I'll be there for you, Mione. Even when you confront him. I'll be there every step of the way." George whispered into her ear.

Hermione answered with a thankful squeeze around his waist as he went back to comforting her.

And that's how George's twin brother, Fred, found them a few hours later.

* * *

**A/N:**_ So, do you like it? I hope you do! I'd really appreciate it if you could review for me and tell me what you think. I have no idea how good my writing skills are (If my writing is good at all) so please tell me what you think and if I should continue. Also, the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update. Also, yes, I do know Fred dies at the Last Battle, but I just had to have him in this story. I have no idea how J.K.Rowling was able to kill Fred off, but this is FanFiction after all, so I decided he's going to live in my story. Now go R&R for me and make me happy!_

**x.WeasleyTwinsForMe.x**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**A/N:** _Hello all! Just want to say thank you to everyone who R&Red for me! I'm glad everyone wants me to continue with this story because I'm having quite a lot of fun writing it. This chapter is going to show you Fred's reaction to Ron's cheating ways, and Hermione's reaction to even going near the Common Room again. Also, Fred confronts Ron and everyone in Gryffindor finds out what Ron did to Hermione. Also, I would once again like to thank everyone who reviewed! They are all really encouraging so far so I'll keep my fingers crossed and hope my future chapters (along with this chapter) are as good as my first chapter to get more encouraging reviews. So R&R and tell me what you all think of this chapter please!  
_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

* * *

**X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X**

**Rebound Guy  
**_-x-_

**Chapter 2  
**_-x-_

**X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X**

* * *

Fred had been looking for his twin for what felt like hours to him, wanting to get an explanation to why George hadn't been at Quiddich practice today, until he finally found George hugging Hermione close to him.

Fred had to smile slightly at the sight, any anger towards his twin for hiding from him leaving him as he watched the two. He knew it was wrong to let them stay like that, after all, Hermione was Ron's girl. But Fred knew for a fact that George has loved Hermione for much longer than Ron. In fact, Ron used to think of Hermione as just another 'one of the guys', whereas George used to drool, quite literally, at the sight of her- still does, the poor fellow. It wasn't until the Yule Ball that Ron began to think of Hermione as a girl.

But, as Fred got closer, he realized his twin was angry at something, and Hermione was crying into George's shirt. It was a first for Fred to see Hermione crying. She hadn't even cried during Dumbledore's funeral, or when she found out Sirius had died, waiting until she was alone to let her tears out. She had always kept up a strong front just for Harry, and for that both himself and George respect and admire her.

But he knew, something very bad must have happened to Hermione to have her crying like that into George's shirt, and his suspicions were confirmed when George opened his eyes and they locked with Fred's ocean blue coloured eyes.

Fred practically gaped when he saw his twins eyes. He had never seen them such a dark colour before, and knew George must be totally pissed off about something. But what Fred didn't know was that George's eyes had been a much darker colour when he had first heard what was wrong with Hermione. Fred knew straight away _(it was like a gut feeling) _that this had to do with Ron.

'What's wrong with her?' Fred mouthed to George so that Hermione wouldn't know he was there yet.

As soon as Fred asked George that question, though, George immediately stiffened and his eyes darkened to an almost black colour, startling Fred. Fred knew then that he had to know what was wrong with Hermione. While Fred may not have any romantic feelings for her, he still thought of her as a little sister, and she was important to him, not to mention she was his twins secret love and his little brothers girlfriend.

Fred walked up to them and had to smile slightly in amusement when he finally realized they were sharing the same scarf and coat. But, that smile was quickly replaced with a concerned look when Hermione let out a loud sob.

Fred placed a reassuring hand on Hermione's back, making sure to miss George's hands which were rubbing circles soothingly along her back. "Mione?" He asked carefully and watched as Hermione lifted her head from George's damp shirt and look at him, "Mione, what's wrong?"

Hermione sniffed quietly, wiped the remaining tears from her flushed cheeks, and gave Fred a watery smile, "Hey Fred." She whispered to him.

"Mione, what's wrong?" Fred asked again patiently.

George stiffened more noticeably now, making Hermione look up at him in shock as George turned to his twin brother and said, "You want to know what's wrong?" His eyes flashed, they turned fully black by now. All Fred could do was nod dumbly. "I-" But George was interrupted by Hermione.

"I'll tell him, if that's alright, George." Hermione asked, her voice still think with emotion.

George nodded, pulling her closer to him, which Fred didn't miss.

And so Hermione told Fred everything, along with George who had only been able understand a few words when she had first told him. She had always been able to tell Fred anything since she thought of him as the older brother she never had. And while Fred is more of a brother to her, George is more of the best friend she used to have a silly school girl crush on.

Hermione started from the moment the portrait opened to reveal loud moaning, right up to when George came and comforted her, to which Fred couldn't help but throw a knowing glance George's way.

When Hermione was finished, Fred was red in the face from trying to keep his infamous Weasley temper at bay. But, soon enough, he couldn't keep it in any longer and shouted out in a venomous voice, "I'm going to kill him!" He repeated what his twin had also said when George had first heard what happened, "I'm going to kill that stupid, good-for-nothing, cheating son of b-!"

"_Fred!_" Hermione cried out, "Please calm down."

"Calm down!? _Calm down?!_" Fred shouted, throwing his arms up in the air in defeat, "Why? Why should I have to calm down?! He may be my brother, but no one - especially you - deserves to be cheated on!"

"Please, Fred." Hermione pleaded as a stray tear fell slowly down her cheek before it was wiped away by George's thumb. "Please, clam down Fred. I just-I just..." She sighed then and slumped her shoulders in defeat.

George frowned. He hated seeing her so upset. "Hey." He said softly, making both Hermione and Fred look at him, "How 'bout we go up to the boys dormitory, have a few Butterbeers, and have a right good ol' bitch about how much Ron's a git and how much Won Won and Lav Lav deserve each other, eh?"

This made Hermione smile the first real smile she had smiled since she caught Ron and Lavender together. "That sounds like a lot of fun." Hermione agreed, and Fred nodded excitedly from behind her. George smiled too, along with his twin. He felt his heart lighten at her smile, a smile he, _George Weasley_, had managed to put on her face. He felt his smile grow at the thought and his anger slowly disappear.

George unwrapped his Gryffindor scarf from around her slender neck and unzipped his coat. He waited for Hermione to step out of the coat and way from him, which she did with some reluctance that wasn't missed by both Weasley's.

George then took off his coat, which was identical to the one Fred was wearing at the moment, and placed it around Hermione's shoulder's, making her smile even more. "But you're going to be cold!" Hermione tried to protest, but George would hear none of it.

"Mione, I have my scarf, gloves and my jumper Mum made for me for Christmas. I'm warm enough." George said, then wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side. Fred also wrapped an arm loosely around Hermione's shoulders, making her sigh in defeat.

"All right, lets go bitch about ickle Ronnikins!" Fred said with much enthusiasm, making George and Hermione laugh as he practically dragged them into Hogwarts and up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

Hermione was frozen to the spot once again, but this time she was in front of the Fat Lady's portrait with the Weasley twins each side of her, Fred with his arm wrapped loosely around her shoulders, and George with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, pressing her into his side. She was biting her bottom lip while trying to think of a good excuse to tell the boys so that she wouldn't have to go into the Gryffindor Common Room, where Ron and Lavender - she was sure of it - had had sex.

"Isn't there another way into the Gryffindor boys dormitory?" Hermione asked in a whiny voice. There was no way she was going in there!

Fred sighed beside her, and Hermione could see the Fat Lady was starting to get irritated with them just standing in front of her, "Mione, you're going to have to go in there sooner of later." Fred said, "Better to be sooner than later."

"B-Bu..." Hermione whimpered out. Just thinking about what had happened in there was making her sick. She was trying so hard not to let the fresh, new tears fall from her tear filled eyes. She was stronger than this! But she couldn't help it. The tears started falling again.

"Mione!" George exclaimed before pulling her closer to him and wrapping his other arm around her waist. She clung onto him as though he was her lifeline.

Hermione was shaking badly by now from the force of her sobs and the pain in her heart made her knees weaken. Her head was spinning from the pain also, making her cling tighter onto George as her knees gave out on her.

George, somehow knowing what was going to happen, picked her up as soon as her legs started to give out on her, and he held her close to his chest, as one would hold a princess or how a groom would hold his new bride, and she buried her head into his neck. "Shh, Mione." George cooed, his anger from a few minutes ago coming back with vengeance as he took in her sobbing form. Ron better hope he didn't see him any time soon.

George knew by the look on Fred's face that his twin was also becoming angered because he was sure his face mirrored Fred's flushed face.

"Is she going to be alright?" The Fat Lady asked, looking down at the sobbing girl in George's arms.

George nor Fred replied, instead George muttered out the password, "Golden Lion." making the Fat Lady frown and huff in annoyance from not getting any good gossip. The portrait swung open and Fred and George looked at each other wearily, checking for any... _inappropriate _sounds. Instead, they heard fellow Gryffindor's talking quietly among their friends. So, with a sobbing Hermione still in George's arms, Fred and George walked through the portrait.

As soon as they entered the Common Room, all heads turned to look at the odd trio, whispering and wondering why Hermione was in one of the Weasley twins arms, why she wasn't in Ron's instead, and why she was crying.

George took a quick look around and spotted a flash of red on the sofa next to the fire. He glared when he saw Ron blinking, confused at the sight of his girlfriend in the arms of his older brother, crying.

When George caught Ron's gaze, all the anger he felt toward his little brother came back full force, and his eyes turned to a coal black colour, making Ron's eyes widen in surprise. George's body visibly stiffened in anger and pulled Hermione protectively closer to his chest as he glared daggers at Ron. He noticed Harry and Ginny beside Ron, both looking confused and concerned for their friend.

_'Ah, so ickle Ronnikins hasn't told his best friend and our dear little sister what he did yet, then.' _George thought, knowing Ginny would be disgusted as soon as she found out what Ron had done to her best friend. But he couldn't decide how Harry would react. _'Only one way to find out.'_ George thought evilly.

But, being twins and all, Fred was able to read what George was about to do and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "No, George. Hermione needs you right now. I'll deal with Ron." Fred said the last part with an evil gleam in his eyes. Fred then placed a hand on top of Hermione's head, and moved close to her ear and whispered only loud enough of her and his twin to hear, "Don't worry, Mione, I'll get him back for you." and George felt her smile slightly into his chest.

"Take her to the boys dormitory." Fred said aloud for everyone in the Common Room to hear.

George nodded as he watched Fred start to walk over to the sofa where Ron was sitting, before he started for the boys dormitory. Everyone moved out of his way when they saw his eyes, knowing he was well and truly pissed.

"Hey!" Came Ron's voice from were he was sitting on the sofa. George stopped walking and turned his head toward Ron, narrowing his coal black eyes at him, not bothering to hide the disgust he felt for his little brother on his face.

"Where do you think you're going with _my _girlfriend." Ron spat, standing up, only to be pushed back ruffly onto the sofa by Fred. "Hey!" Ron shouted at Fred, but Fred wasn't listening.

"George, I said to take her to the boys dormitory." Fred said in a firm voice, everyone in the Common Room staring wide eyed at the scene before them. No one had ever seen the Weasley twins so serious for so long before.

George stood there for a long moment, looking from Fred to Ron and back again. He was fighting an inner battle with himself. He would like nothing more than to place Hermione down in one of the chairs and let her watch as he beat Ron into a bloody pulp, but he knew he had to get Hermione away from everyone. So, with one last piercing glare at Ron, George carried on up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

George opened the door clumsily, walked in, then slammed the door so hard behind him that it echoed throughout the silent Common Room.

"What the bloody hell is going o-?" Ron was cut off as he was pushed by Fred again onto the sofa as he went to get up.

"Fred, stop going that! You're going to hurt him!" Ginny shouted at the angered teen, who stood in front of Ron, arms crossed his muscular chest with a frown on his face and an evil smirk. Not a mischievous one that he and his twin usually had on their handsome faces, but a pure evil smirk.

"Oh, Gin Gins." Fred started with a shake of his head as he looked at her. "Believe me, if you knew why my dear twin and I are so pissed off with him, then I would probably be restraining you from killing him yourself right this very second."

Harry looked at Fred confused, "What did Ron do?"

Fred grinned mischievously at Harry and said, "That, Harry ol' boy, is the right question." Fred then turned to Ron and tutted at him, "Seriously, ickle Ronnikins, its not nice to keep secrets, especially as big as yours, from you're best friends and siblings. Shame on you."

Ron looked completely clueless, "What'd I do?" He asked, perplexed.

"Come now, Ronnie, you should know what I'm talking about!" Fred exclaimed.

Ginny rolled her hazel eyes and huffed in impatience, "Fred, just get to the point. Why was Hermione crying? Why was George so pissed off? I mean, did you see his eyes? I've never seen them so black before! And what has this got to do with Ron?"

Fred grinned mischievously at her again, "Once again, they are all the right questions, ickle sis. So I shall tell you everything. Unless, of course, dear Ronald here wants to tell you himself." Fred suggested, not forgetting they had an audience. He had to control his temper - especially with witnesses around - and this was the only way he knew how to stop his temper from taking over; by messing with Ron's head.

Ron just blinked stupidly at him, "I really dunno what I've done." Ron said, throwing his hands up in the air as a sign of defeat.

"No, of course you wouldn't remember, would you?" Fred sneered. "Tell me then, Ronnie, what have you been up to today?"

"Oh, for the love of Mer-!" Ginny said, irritated that this was going no where, before Ron cut off her sentence by suddenly exclaiming,

"Bloody hell, no... I-I mean, n-nothing!"

Ron had gone as pale as a ghost, his eyes were wide and instantly filled with dread and horror, but - Fred observed - there was not a hint of guilt. His mouth was wide open and mouthing the word 'fuck' silently over and over.

"That's right Ronald, she knows all about it." Fred said coldly.

"Hermione knows _what_?" Harry asked, also getting irritated about being left in the dark.

Fred turned to look at Harry and asked, "D'you want to know what Ronald here was doing today, instead of being at Quiddich practice?" At Harry's nod, he continued, ignoring the pleading looks Ron was giving him, "Hermione told us herself, that she found him in here instead of being at Quiddich practice. Would you like to know what she found him doing?" At both Harry and Ginny's nods this time, he continued, vaguely aware that the audience in the room had all leaned forward at the same time to be able to hear everything, "Mione found Ron cheating on her with the school slut, Lavender Brown."

All the Gryffindor's in the room gasped and instantly turned to Lavender, who stood looking like a dear caught in the headlights.

"_YOU WHAT?!"_ Came the high-pitched screech from Ginny as she and Harry stared accusingly at Ron, making him shrink back on the sofa.

"And you wanna know something else?" Fred asked, only talking to Harry and Ginny, but the rest of the Gryffindors nodded anyway, "They were shagging just hours ago on the exact same sofa you're sitting on now."

Harry and Ginny each shot up from the sofa, pretending to gag and trying to wipe off any cooties on their bums that they might have caught from the sofa. "That's bloody vile!" Ginny said in disgust.

"I-I can explain!" Ron said in a shaky voice.

"No, Ronald!" Bellowed Fred so suddenly everyone in the Common Room jumped in surprise. "There's no explaining what you did! How the fuck could you do that to _Hermione _of all people!? I thought she was one of you're best friends! And to go as low as to fuck one of the sluttiest girls in school?! How pathetic are you?! Are you trying to make all Weasley men look bad?!"

"Don't call Lavender a slut!" Ron shouted, standing up and fisting his hands at his side.

"He can damn well call her whatever he God damn feels like, Ronald, since its bloody true!" Ginny shouted as she kept Harry back from pouncing on Ron.

"Yeah, Ron. Can't handle the truth!?" Harry spat, disgusted by his friends behaviour.

"But you know what Ronnie?" Fred asked, "I'm bloody glad she's finally left you. Hermione's like a little sister to me, I love her like I do Ginny, and I believe she deserves better... you know who deserves her?" Ron's ears turned red. Of course he knew who Fred was talking about, he bet everyone in the Common Room knew. George wasn't exactly the best at hiding his feelings. In fact, the only person who seemed oblivious to George's 'love-sick-puppy-look' was Hermione herself. "_George _deserves her. You wanna know why? Because he'll treat her properly, he'd never to what you've done!"

Fred smiled then and proudly stated, "In fact, you're lucky I'm here instead of George right now, because I can guarantee that you would be in the hospital wing right now if George was here instead of me."

Fred then turned to Lavender on the other side of the room and said, "What's the matter, Lav Lav? Do you really think no one knows already how much of a slut you are?" He asked her, earning gasps from the audience, "So what's the matter? In fact, I've never seen you go so long without having a dick shoved in you." Fred snapped, earning "Ooooo"'s and "Burrrrrnnnnnn"'s from the audience.

Fred then turned back to a red faced Ron and said in a disappointed voice, "Right now I can't even call you my little brother."

With that, he turned on his heal, whispered something in Ginny's ear, then disappeared up the boys dormitory stairs without a glance backwards. But if he had, then he would have seen the whole Gryffindor house glaring accusingly at Ron and Lavender.

* * *

**A/N: **_I told you there would be a lot of Ron and Lavender bashing, so don't go sending me a flame, 'cause I did warn you in the last chapter that there would be a lot of Lavender and Ron bashing! And I know there wasn't a lot of (if any) moments with George and Hermione, but I promise the next chapter will be full of George/Hermione smut! I just wanted you to see how close Hermione and Fred are, and that he thinks of her as a little sister, and I wanted you to see how protective both the twins are over Hermione. Also, the other's (Harry, Ginny, etc) reactions won't be shown for another chapter or two, so please wait patently! I don't know if this chapter was any good, though, to be honest. I've changed it about four times, but I think this one is the best... I hope. Anyway, tell me what you think in a review please! Thank you for reading!_

**x.WeasleyTwinsForMe.x**

* * *


End file.
